High Nose
by Bernadette Dei
Summary: Seorang lelaki yang mirip Keanu Reeves, terutama hidung mancungnya! Fic SasuHina.


Naruto dan rekan-rekannya karya Masashi Kishimoto.

No likey no dikey!

...

HIGH NOSE

.

.

Semua pasti kenal siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda paling sempurna di kota Konoha. Hampir semua perempuan menyukai bahkan menggilainya. Wajar, dia 'kan si laki-laki sempurna. Perempuan mana _sih_ yang tidak suka dengan lelaki tampan seperti model-model pria seksi?

Tidak perlu mendeskripsikan si laki-laki Uchiha itu karena dia sempurna.

Dari _survey_ yang pernah dilakukan oleh salah satu wartawan amatir dari kota Suna ke beberapa perempuan belia hingga dewasa, menanyakan perihal apa yang mereka sukai—gilai—terhadap Sasuke Uchiha, rata-rata menjawab karena tampilan luarnya alias fisik. Yang lain juga berpendapat mengenai sifat Sasuke yang pendiam, agak sinis dan angkuh sebagai daya tarik lain.

Orang yang memiliki pikiran luas dan logis pasti akan tertawa mengejek dengan pemikiran dangkal mereka yang menganggap bahwa sifat buruk dari orang yang berwajah menarik akan menambah daya tarik orang tersebut karena sudah sering didengar kata pepatah 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya', yang berarti tampilan luar tidak selalu sama seperti kepribadian yang dibawa sejak lahir.

Namun sepertinya pepatah itu tidak mempan bagi para kaum perempuan yang sudah mengebalkan keyakinan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha **sangat** keren dengan sikap _cuek_ nya itu.

Menyerah dengan perasaan lelah dan bosan tentang Sasuke ini, Sasuke itu, si wartawan amatir itu pun beranjak ke kota asalnya. Mungkin suatu saat ia perlu bertemu langsung dengan lelaki idola itu untuk melihat sesempurna apa _sih_ Sasuke Uchiha. Kadang orang yang jatuh hati pada seseorang pasti akan melebih-lebihkan orang yang disukai. Maka, untuk mencari kepastian serta kebenaran dari setiap ucapan para perempuan yang sudah diwawancaranya, sang wartawan amatir berniat untuk menemuinya kapan-kapan.

.

.

"Suatu hari jika aku punya pacar, aku ingin bisa terus berbaring seperti ini dengannya," ucap Hanabi membayang-bayangkan sang kekasih impian. Pipinya merona membayangkan dirinya berada di pelukan sang kekasih di atas ranjang—tanpa ada pikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Orang yang diajak Hanabi bicara ikut tersenyum di sebelahnya. Keduanya sedang bercakap-cakap sebagai pengantar rasa kantuk yang belum dirasa mereka. Percakapan ringan namun menarik bagi kakak-beradik itu.

"Kalau Kakak bagaimana?" Hanabi bertanya, ingin tahu pendapat dari Kakaknya yang juga masih _single_.

"Kakak ingin punya pacar yang berhidung mancung seperti papan seluncur. _Smooth and exciting_!"

"Maksud Kakak seperti Pinnocchio?" Hanabi tertawa geli diikuti Kakaknya. Hinata sama sekali tidak kesal dengan ejekan Hanabi, malah itu terdengar sangat lucu.

"Haha... tentu bukan, Hana. Kakak senang sekali dengan lelaki berhidung mancung seperti aktor _Hollywood_ , Keanu Reeves."

"Ah, dia memang idola, Kak. Tapi sayang, kalau tidak salah dia _gay_."

"Ah, yang benar?" Hinata terkejut langsung menatap Hanabi. Ia sama sekali belum tahu ada kabar kurang enak seperti itu terhadap aktor yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Yeah, sayang sekali 'kan. Laki-laki tampan hanya ingin disukai dan menyukai sesama jenisnya. Mengerikan~!"

"Mungkin itu hanya gosip saja, Hana," sahut Hinata membela. Tentu ia tidak setuju dengan kabar miring seperti itu. Tidak mungkin laki-laki setampan itu adalah seorang _gay_.

"Kak, di luar negeri, apalagi Amerika sudah tidak asing dengan hal-hal seperti itu," Hanabi menjeda. "Orang yang terkenal, kaya, berpenampilan 'waw' sudah lupa dengan jati diri sendiri. Mereka ingin bersenang-senang saja. Mereka sudah gila karena kemewahan mereka sendiri."

Ucapan Hanabi ada benarnya juga. Hinata juga pernah menonton acara seputar selebriti dunia yang banyak dikabari kurang baik, mulai dari berubah jadi pecandu narkoba, mabuk-mabukan, memukul wartawan yang sedang meliput, bahkan penyuka sesama jenis.

'Dunia sudah benar-benar gila!' Hinata membatin.

Ternyata kabar buruk itu juga sampai pada aktor idola Hinata, aktor yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta saat pertama melihat film aksi berjudul 'Matrix'. Betapa Hinata mengagumi ketampanan Keanu Reeves di film itu. Wajah tampan serta sorot mata tajam. Yang paling Hinata sukai ketika sang aktor mengenakan kacamata hitamnya yang semakin memperjelas hidung mancungnya yang ramping! Ah, hidung mancung!

 _Well_ , sepertinya Hinata harus kecewa dengan kabar buruk itu dari aktor favoritnya.

"Yah, kamu benar, Hana. Tapi 'kan tidak semua laki-laki berhidung mancung suka sesama jenis."

"Memang. Maka dari itu Kakak harus hati-hati ketika bertemu dengan lelaki impian Kakak. Kakak harus pastikan apakah dia laki-laki sejati atau laki-laki gadungan. Mereka kadang tidak mudah dikenal oleh orang yang tidak punya pengalaman." _Seperti kita_ , sambung Hanabi dalam hati. Ia tidak mau mengucapkannya langsung karena mereka belum punya pengalaman dengan yang namanya pacaran. Kenyataan yang sangat telak bagi mereka. _Too bad_?

"Benar. Kita harus berhati-hati supaya tak tertipu. Jangan sampai kita berakhir seperti yang ada di _video clip_ 'Call Me Maybe'." Hinata jadi teringat tentang _video clip_ yang menceritakan seorang gadis suka pada seorang lelaki tapi lelaki itu terlihat tak peduli padanya hingga di akhir lelaki tersebut malah memberi nomor ponselnya pada sobat lelaki gadis itu. Ah, si gadis tertipu karena ternyata lelaki yang disukainya seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

"Ah, ya! Aku ingat itu, Carly Rae Jepsen!" Hinata mengangguk mantap. Hanabi bergidik membayangkan dirinya dan Hinata yang salah menyukai seorang lelaki. Mereka menyukai lelaki yang salah. Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap bayangan mengerikan itu sirna dari otaknya. Ia segera berdoa dalam hati agar ia maupun Hinata tidak bernasib sama seperti di _video clip_ itu. Kasihan 'kan mereka belum berpengalaman sama sekali.

"Hana, sebaiknya kita tidur. Ini sudah jam sebelas lewat," ucap Hinata.

Hanabi terlonjak kaget sembari duduk di ranjang Hinata. "Astaga! Tidak terasa sudah larut." Si Adik segera turun untuk beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Hinata.

"Selamat malam, Kak!"

"Selamat malam, Hana. Jangan sampai bermimpi bertemu _gay_ ya." Hinata terkikik melihat raut Hanabi yang kembali bergidik.

"Sebaiknya Kakak juga begitu," balas Hanabi dengan senyum nakalnya.

Pintu tertutup membiarkan suasana nyaman di kamar Hinata semakin membuainya untuk cepat terlelap setelah bercakap-cakap dengan adik tersayangnya.

Hinata senang bisa saling bercerita dengan Hanabi meski tidak sesering dulu ketika Hinata masih duduk di bangku SMA. Sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi mahasiswi semester 3, mengambil jurusan _broadcasting_. Waktunya tidak sesenggang dulu, akan tetapi ia tetap bersyukur masih bisa bercerita dengan Hanabi, begitupun sebaliknya. Keduanya tidak pernah sungkan untuk menceritakan perasaan masing-masing. Di sini, Hanabilah yang harus bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol dengan kakaknya karena kesibukan Hinata sebagai mahasiswi.

Hinata berharap setelah percakapannya tadi dengan Hanabi mengenai pacar impian mereka, suatu hari nanti mereka bisa menemukan lelaki terbaik.

Awal dari kehidupan romansa yang akan mereka jalani tentu harus diawali dengan penuh ketelitian dalam menganalisa apakah lelaki yang mereka targetkan sudah benar sehingga nantinya mereka tidak terlalu direpotkan jika sudah tahu lelaki macam apa yang menjadi target mereka.

'Lelaki berhidung mancung seperti Keanu Reeves, minus _gay_ -nya!' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Itu adalah satu kalimat doanya untuk dapat lelaki impian nanti. Bayangan lelaki seperti itu muncul di kepalanya seakan menjemput Hinata ke dunia mimpi.

.

Di sinilah Hinata, kembali ke kota Konoha demi menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya dengan meliput salah satu orang penting. Di awal Hinata cukup putus asa sebab ia yang paling lambat dalam mencari orang penting yang harus diwawancaranya. Di tengah kebimbangannya, muncul Yakumo, teman dekatnya yang mengusulkan untuk mewawancarai Sasuke Uchiha dari kota Konoha. Lelaki itu populer di kota itu, terutama di kalangan perempuan. Bahkan saking terkenalnya, nama lelaki itu mulai menjajah kaum perempuan di kota Suna, tempat tinggal Hinata.

Hinata yang belum kenal nama lelaki itu disambut gelengan kepala oleh Yakumo, tapi itu malah bagus sehingga Hinata bisa lebih mudah mencari tahu—mengorek—tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Mewawancarai seorang lelaki idola seperti Sasuke tidak sembarangan. Kabarnya Sasuke itu judes jika ada perempuan tak dikenal ingin tahu tentangnya. Beruntunglah Hinata bukan perempuan sembarangan yang ingin tahu tentang lelaki itu. Hinata punya tanda pengenal sebagai seorang mahasiswi Universitas Suna bagian _broadcasting_ serta izin tertulis dari dosennya sebagai bukti bahwa ia legal jika hendak mewawancarai orang.

Dan saran Yakumo menjadi pilihan akhir Hinata mengingat jadwal yang ditentukan oleh sang dosen sudah hampir memasuki waktu kadaluarsa. Hinata yang sudah kehabisan ide akhirnya memantapkan hati untuk mewawancarai Sasuke Uchiha yang sebelumnya ia mencari tahu dari beberapa perempuan di Konoha dengan alasan supaya ketika Hinata berhadapan dengan Sasuke nanti ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi selama sesi wawancara amatirnya.

Hinata tak percaya ia akan mewawancarai targetnya dalam kurun waktu dua hari setelah ia meminta izin dari orang yang bisa dipercayainya sebagai pengantara dirinya dengan sang idola kaum perempuan.

'Inilah dia!' jantung Hinata berdegup kencang seiring menatap sebuah kafe bernama 'Lettucée' di hadapannya. Di tempat itulah Hinata akan memulai sesi wawancara sekaligus pengalaman pertamanya sebagai wartawan amatir yang mewawancarai seorang idola. Hinata sedikit merapikan pakaian serta penampilannya. Sudah rapi.

Hinata masuk dengan helaan napas demi menenangkan detak jantungnya. _Geez_ , perasaan gugup ini mengingatkannya saat ujian praktik bernyanyi di atas panggung dan ditonton oleh teman-teman sekelas, bahkan beberapa teman kelas lain yang juga ingin melihatnya, semasa SMA.

Hinata ingat kegugupannya berada di puncaknya ketika ia pertama mengeluarkan suara yang gemetaran, namun beberapa detik kemudian seiring ia mulai beradaptasi, kegugupan yang melanda Hinata berangsur hilang. Di akhir, Hinata mendapat tepuk tangan cukup heboh. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bernyanyi di depan teman-teman, guru seni, dan beberapa teman kelas lain.

Hinata mendapat pelajaran dari kejadian itu. Merasa gugup wajar saja tapi tidak harus membuat nyali menciut. Rasa gugup bisa hilang seiring mengalirnya waktu dan pengendalian diri yang baik serta ada penyemangat. Ah, penyemangatnya waktu itu adalah Temari, sahabatnya yang baik dan percaya diri.

Dan sekarang, penyemangatnya adalah Yakumo. Jika bukan karena Yakumo, Hinata mungkin belum menemukan target wawancaranya hingga sekarang. Mungkin Hinata masih dilanda kebingungan.

'Terima kasih, Yakumo.'

.

Sudah tujuh menit Hinata menunggu Sasuke Uchiha dengan sabar. Ia bisa memaklumi jika lelaki itu datang terlambat. Dia 'kan idola, ingat? Apapun bisa terjadi padanya 'kan? Siapa tahu ia terjebak macet, dikejar-kejar para penggemar, atau yang buruk mobilnya mogok di perjalanan. Hinata rela menunggu sedikit lama sebab memang kesabaran sangat diperlukan untuk menjadi seorang wartawan, bukan begitu? Bahkan menjadi seorang wartawan harus rela begadang dan merelakan waktu terbuang hanya demi orang yang hendak dimintai keterangan.

Pengorbanan waktu serta kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Profesi yang memang cocok untuk Hinata.

Sambil menikmati masa penantiannya, Hinata mengamati sekelilingnya. Di luar cuaca sedang cerah dan terkesan cukup panas. Beruntung Hinata membawa payung, selain berjaga-jaga jika turun hujan tiba-tiba, di saat panas terik payung pun bisa sangat berguna. Betul 'kan?

Pandangan Hinata teralihkan yang sebelumnya mengamati seorang penjual bunga di seberang jalan, diganti dengan seorang pria tinggi berkacamata hitam. Hinata segera mengakui lelaki itu sangat keren dengan tampilan yang mengingatkannya pada Keanu Reeves di film Matrix, idola yang membuat Hinata kecewa.

Hinata masih memerhatikan lelaki itu yang menyeberang jalan. Dalam hati Hinata membayangkan sosok yang seperti itulah yang Hinata inginkan sebagai pujaan hati. Tapi mana mungkin? Lelaki itu toh hanya orang lewat saja. Tidak mungkin datang ke hadapan Hinata saat itu.

'Lho...?' Hinata terkejut karena ternyata sosok laki-laki yang sedang diperhatikannya masuk ke kafe tempatnya menunggu.

'Ah, mungkin dia hanya pengunjung biasa. Jangan terlalu berharap, Hinata.' Meski begitu, Hinata masih menyelidiki sosok itu yang sudah berada di dalam. Lelaki itu memang tinggi. Kacamatanya masih belum dilepasnya. Lelaki itu terlihat memerhatikan suasana di dalam kafe yang saat itu sedang tak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tersentak seakan ketahuan telah memerhatikan lelaki itu dengan tidak sopannya. Buru-buru Hinata merepotkan dirinya dengan mengotak-atik ponsel di tangannya, walau sesekali mengintip sosok itu dari sela poni rambut.

Jantung Hinata berdegup sedikit kencang saat lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya.

'Mungkinkah itu Sasuke Uchiha?' Hinata masih berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya acak membuka-menutup aplikasi, berharap sosok itu tidak curiga sejak tadi dirinya diperhatikan oleh Hinata.

Hinata sudah siap jika lelaki itu sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan buku catatan, pena, serta alat perekam. Semua perlengkapan komplet!

Tapi sepertinya dugaan Hinata salah. Lelaki itu tidak mendekati Hinata, melewatinya begitu saja. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi belakangnya.

' _What?!_ Tuh, 'kan sudah kubilang jangan terlalu berharap!' Hinata terlalu berekspektasi lelaki keren itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya—dalam artian pujaan hati dan-atau si Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata yang beberapa detik sebelumnya merasa _excited_ , sekarang sedikit murung. Sepertinya ia memang harus bersabar menunggu lelaki— _lelet_ —itu. Baru saja Hinata melihat lelaki sekeren Keanu Reeves yang berkacamata hitam, harus luntur karena Hinata tidak bisa melihat sosok itu karena berada di belakang Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin 'kan menoleh ke belakangnya demi mengamati diam-diam lelaki itu. Mau disangka seorang penguntit? Tentu tidak!

Hinata bukan tipe perempuan yang dengan berani mengamati seseorang di belakangnya. Ia lebih suka mengamati orang yang berada di depannya sehingga dengan begitu ia bisa tahu kapan perlu menyembunyikan tingkahnya agar tak diketahui oleh orang yang sedang diamati. Posisi belakang adalah posisi yang perlu Hinata hindari.

"Kamu Hinata Hyuuga?"

'Aku salah dengarkah? Sepertinya ada orang yang menyebutkan namaku dari belakang.' Hinata bertanya-tanya sekaligus takut. Perlahan ia memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalanya dari balik bahu, memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah tapi juga dengan tindakan yang tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan berlebih.

Hinata bisa lihat punggung lelaki itu berada tepat di belakangnya. Dari jarak sedekat itu Hinata bisa mencium _cologne_ khas lelaki dewasa yang dipakai si lelaki keren.

"Maaf, barusan Anda bertanya?" dengan sopan terkesan pelan Hinata bertanya. Tentu ia tidak mau membuat orang salah paham padanya.

"Ya," Hinata mematung. Suara lelaki itu terdengar seksi!

"Iya, betul. Saya Hinata Hyuuga."

Mungkinkah lelaki itu orang yang ditunggunya?

Hinata kembali tersentak begitu melihat lelaki itu bangkit, berjalan ke arahnya. Kali ini lelaki itu duduk tepat di depannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

Hinata ingin sekali menjerit kegirangan sebab dalam hidupnya selama ia mengenal Keanu Reeves, hari ini Tuhan mengabulkan satu permohonan yang hampir tiap malam Hinata panjatkan.

Hinata menemukan sosok laki-laki yang mirip Keanu Reeves. Hinata ingin meleleh saat itu juga saat disadari betapa Hinata memimpikan sosok seperti itu. Sosok yang akan selalu Hinata cintai sepenuh hati sampai maut memisahkan. Sosok impiannya duduk tepat di hadapannya!

' _God! I love his high nose!'_ Hinata jadi lupa caranya mengendalikan diri untuk tidak gugup seperti di saat ia praktik bernyanyi dulu. Penyemangatnya tak ada di sini. Tak ada Temari maupun Yakumo yang bisa membantunya mengatasi kekalutan akibat gugup yang menyerang sangat tiba-tiba.

Lelaki yang masih memasang kacamata hitam menutupi indra penglihatannya terlihat sangat keren. Kulitnya putih bersih. Namun yang sedari tadi Hinata perhatikan adalah hidung mancung lelaki itu. Sungguh, Hinata ingin sekali mencubit dan menggigit hidung mancung itu. Hidung yang mirip seperti Keanu Reeves!

'Hei, Hinata berhentilah mengait-ngaitkan sosok itu dengan Keanu Reeves! Kamu mau dia juga sama _gay_ -nya dengan aktor _gay_ itu?!'

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha," ucap lelaki itu setelah ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Hinata awalnya mendesah kecewa saat jemari lelaki itu meraih kacamatanya. Namun rasa kecewanya segera terganti dengan pandangan mata yang tajam nan memikat tertuju ke arahnya.

'Tuhan, benarkah Keanu Reeves yang sekarang di depanku ini?' Hinata seakan terhipnotis oleh kedua tatapan memikat itu.

Hinata bahkan melupakan sosok di depannya yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya.

Tak ada yang bicara. Keduanya tengah dilanda permainan tatap-menatap dan masih mendalaminya, berusaha mencari tahu isi pikiran lawannya dari tatapan itu.

Hingga seorang pramusaji datang memberikan menu yang akan dipesan oleh dua pelanggan itu. Akhirnya permainan tatap-menatap pun usai. _Thanks to that maid_.

"Silakan, ini menu spesial kami hari ini. Mungkin Anda ingin mencobanya," sambut sang pramusaji ramah.

"Boleh," sahut Sasuke. "Kamu?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih diam membisu sejak ia memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Aa... i-iya. Aku juga," jawab Hinata kikuk. Benar-benar kikuk tepatnya. Wajar, ia baru saja sadar dari tingkah konyolnya dengan menatap Sasuke penuh minat, hasrat, girang yang berlebihan. Pasti lelaki itu merasa sangat risih pada Hinata.

'Aku sudah merusak suasana di pertemuan ini. Aku harus bagaimana?'

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar untuk pesanannya, Kak!" sang pramusaji memberikan senyum terbaik pada Hinata, lalu pada Sasuke senyum nakal. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Hei, kamu jadi tidak mewawancaraiku?" Sasuke bertanya karena gadis di depannya yang kembali tak bicara seakan pikiran gadis itu sedang melayang-layang entah ke mana. Mungkin niatan gadis itu luntur karena Sasuke datang terlambat. Seharusnya Sasuke mendengarkan saran Itachi tadi untuk bangun jam lima pagi agar tak terlambat, namun karena Sasuke masih mengantuk akibat pemotretan semalam membuatnya masih ingin bermanja-manja di balik selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

Sekarang Sasuke kena imbasnya. Gadis itu merajuk!

Hinata lagi-lagi tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Sasuke bertanya. Ya ampun, dia pasti marah karena sudah membuang-buang waktu berharganya!

"Maaf," Hinata gelagapan. "Aku siap sekarang. Bisa kita mulai wawancaranya um... Kea...?" Oops!

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gadis itu memanggilnya apa?

"Maaf," lagi ucap Hinata.

Kembali dirasakan oleh Hinata, jantungnya berdetak cepat saat menyebutkan nama yang salah pada sang idola. Ia hampir saja memanggil Sasuke dengan nama Keanu Reeves! Geez!

Lalu jantungnya lagi-lagi diserang sengatan saat lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum.

'Astaga, senyumnya juga memikat!' batin Hinata.

Tak mau kalah dengan respon baik dari Sasuke, Hinata yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri memberikan senyum terbaiknya berharap Sasuke bisa merasa nyaman bersamanya selama sesi wawancara berlangsung.

Pada awalnya Hinata memulai dengan sedikit canggung karena masih perlu beradaptasi dengan Sasuke yang terbukti dari ucapan para penggemarnya bahwa Sasuke memang _as handsome as hell_.

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Hinata hanyalah pertanyaan sederhana tentang kehidupan yang dijalani Sasuke, profesinya sebagai model baru, dan juga sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir di Universitas Konoha, salah satu Universitas yang paling diminati oleh kalangan berada.

Selama sesi wawancara tersebut, Hinata tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Dari setiap pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan, Sasuke menjawab dengan santai dan tak terkesan bosan. Itu merupakan hal yang baik. Hinata jadi ingat apa yang didapatnya dari beberapa fans Sasuke yang mengatakan Sasuke itu jutek, tapi Hinata tidak lihat sisi jutek Sasuke padanya. Lelaki itu cukup ramah.

Apakah ada yang salah?

Hinata tak bisa memungkiri jika perhatiannya terus tertuju pada hidung mancung Sasuke. Ia begitu terpikat! Salahkan Keanu Reeves yang sudah membuat Hinata menyukai lelaki berhidung mancung seperti itu!

Jika orang lain sedang bercakap-cakap perhatian yang tertuju sepenuhnya adalah mata lawan bicara, maka itu tak berlaku bagi Hinata sekarang. Hinata hanya belum memiliki kepercayaan diri penuh untuk menatap sepasang bola mata jelaga yang amat memikat itu. Gara-gara kedua jelaga itu, Hinata tidak bisa berkutik di tempatnya duduk seperti tadi. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak seperti terhipnotis. Jadi daripada Hinata berdiam diri seperti manekin lebih baik menikmati hidung mancung itu!

"Jadi kenapa kamu pilih aku sebagai objek wawancaramu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengambil secangkir kopi putih pesanannya kemudian meminumnya perlahan. Matanya tak pernah meninggalkan lawan bicaranya.

Hinata merasa _blank_ seketika. _Kenapa pertanyaan semacam itu harus muncul_? Pikirnya.

"Itu karena... aku sudah kehabisan ide," jawab Hinata pelan. Menjawab dengan jujur.

"Jadi maksudnya aku merupakan pilihan terakhirmu, begitu?"

Oops, apa jawaban yang diberikan Hinata tadi salah?

"Itu... yah..." Hinata kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Ia mulai gugup, tapi bukan gugup yang menyenangkan, sebaliknya.

"Heh, lucu sekali. Baru kali ini aku dijadikan pilihan terakhir." Hinata bisa mendengar nada kekecewaan dari Sasuke.

Tak ada sama sekali Hinata berniat mengecewakan seseorang, apalagi Sasuke Uchiha yang notabenenya orang yang baru dikenalnya sekaligus lelaki populer.

Hinata jadi merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Sasuke masih diam tak memberi tanggapan. Hinata tahu, mungkin Sasuke menginginkan penjelasan dari ucapannya tadi. Tapi bagaimana? Hinata 'kan memang sudah kehabisan ide untuk mencari orang yang harus diwawancarainya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar waktu pengumpulan tugas sudah dekat. Hinata sungguh merutuki dirinya yang belum bisa mengambil pilihan waktu itu. Lalu datanglah Yakumo yang memberikan saran mewawancarai Sasuke. Hinata awalnya juga enggan karena dia tidak kenal siapa orang yang dimaksud Yakumo, tapi daripada Hinata tidak bisa mengumpulkan tugas atau mungkin membuat namun tidak dengan hasil yang memuaskan, akhirnya Hinata pun mengikuti saran Yakumo.

Jadi apa itu salah?

"Sasuke mungkin pilihan akhir," Hinata mulai menjelaskan. "Karena memang dari awal aku sama sekali belum memiliki pilihan. Aku begitu kebingungan memilih orang yang cocok sebagai sumber informasi. Saat temanku memberi saran Sasuke sebagai pilihannya, saat itu sebenarnya aku ingin menolak. Tapi tidak. Aku terima dengan beberapa alasan yang kuat.

Sasuke memang pilihan terakhir. Tapi juga merupakan pilihanku yang pertama."

Di hadapannya, Hinata mendapati Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar. Senyum yang menandakan kepuasan dan kelegaan.

Hinata tahu kali ini jawabannya benar.

"Kamu yakin dengan jawabanmu itu?"

Sekarang apa lagi? Sasuke masih meragukan jawabannya?

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Aku jawab dengan jujur _kok_." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu adalah orang pertama yang berkata padaku seperti itu." Hinata bingung.

"Apa... itu membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman?"

"Kamu pikir jawabanku tadi sindiran?" Dan kenapa Sasuke senang sekali mengganti jawaban dengan pertanyaan lain? Bahkan seingatnya selama sesi wawancaranya tadi, Hinata tidak pernah mengganti jawaban Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lain.

Hinata ingin merajuk karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Tapi niatnya tidak berlangsung lama saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dulu seperti sedang merajuk.

 _Masa' sih? Mana mungkin!_

Jika diperhatikan raut muka Sasuke yang samar-samar memberengut mengingatkan Hinata pada Inori, anak tetangga yang mukanya imut, apalagi kalau sedang cemberut meminta sesuatu tapi tidak diberi. Menggemaskan!

'Sasuke makin menggemaskan! Apalagi hidung mancungnya!' Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mulai mengarah ke yang aneh-aneh. Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini ia berpikiran semacam itu terhadap Sasuke. Apa katanya nanti kalau Sasuke curiga?

"Kamu kenapa?"

Entah sejak kapan Hinata mulai dihinggapi perasaan-perasaan aneh yang bermunculan. Ah, bukan hanya perasaan tapi juga pikirannya! Apakah sebegitu besarnya efek dari lelaki di depannya ini?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Muka Hinata memerah karena malu tingkah konyolnya diketahui Sasuke.

Demi menjaga nama baiknya, Hinata berperang batin. Ia tidak mau Sasuke mencapnya sebagai orang yang paling menjengkelkan. Jadi Hinata memilih diam supaya Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman sampai sesi wawancara ini selesai.

'Ah, ya. Pertanyaan selanjutnya apa?'

Akhirnya Hinata mendapat kesibukan lain. Daftar pertanyaan yang ditulisnya kembali Hinata periksa apakah ada pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Sasuke.

'Eh? Sudah terjawab semua? Cepat sekali.' Hinata mengecek kembali demi memastikan ia tidak salah membaca apa yang sudah ditulisnya. Dan benar, semua pertanyaan yang diajukan pada Sasuke sudah terjawab semua. Itu berarti sesi wawancara sudah selesai. Tamat.

'Artinya aku harus pulang.' Memikirkan kata pulang membuat Hinata merasa kosong. Jujur, Hinata masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Sasuke karena ia sudah mulai nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Pernyataan yang didapat dari fans Sasuke mengenai sikap juteknya tidak terbukti sama sekali. Sejak tadi Sasuke terlihat ramah, meski agak sedikit memaksa tapi itulah bagian yang paling berkesan bagi Hinata.

Ah, padahal Hinata masih ingin menikmati wajah Keanu Reeves ala wajah Oriental. Sebab kapan lagi Hinata bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki setampan itu? Di Suna tak ada lelaki setampan dan semirip Keanu Reeves! Yah, ada Gaara Sabaku memang, tapi dia tidak masuk kategori lelaki impian Hinata, Sasuke Uchihalah yang paling mendekati!

Ternyata ungkapan yang paling benar mendeskripsikan Sasuke Uchiha adalah dia sempurna. _Well_ , **hampir** sempurna sebetulnya karena yang sempurna hanya Tuhan.

Haruskah Hinata sudahi pertemuan ini begitu saja? Hanya begini, tak ada yang lain, yang spesial?

'Hinata, kamu bertemu kembaran Keanu Reeves harusnya bersyukur. Sudah bagus dia mau diwawancarai, cukup ramah pula!' Hinata membenarkan apa yang dikatakan batinnya. Memang sudah seharusnya ia bersyukur bisa diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki yang mirip idolanya. Setidaknya sebagian dari mimpinya terkabul.

Hinata menghela napas kecewa. Sesi wawancara dengan Sasuke yang memakan waktu dua jam lebih ternyata berlalu bagaikan menunggu sepuluh detik. Kenapa jika kejadian yang menyenangkan terasa cepat berlalu? Kalau bisa, Hinata ingin sekali mengajak Sasuke untuk bertemu kembali, mungkin untuk sesi wawancara selanjutnya. Ah, jika ada kesempatan itu Hinata yakini itu bukanlah wawancara, melainkan percakapan hangat antar teman.

'Hm, teman ya? Apa tidak boleh lebih dari teman?'

Dengan berat hati, Hinata menutup buku catatannya lalu memasukkan semua perlengkapan ke dalam tasnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk pelan, sangat enggan untuk mengiyakan.

"Iya. Semua pertanyaan sudah Sasuke jawab. Itu berarti sudah selesai," jawab Hinata berusaha tersenyum senang, tapi kenapa susah sekali rasanya? Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena dengan begini tugasnya bisa selesai dan besok sudah bisa dikumpulkan, hasilnya pun pasti bagus. Tapi, perasaan sesak lebih mendominasi hatinya.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke untuk bantuannya. Aku sangat terbantu."

Setelah keluar dari kafe ini Hinata tidak akan lagi bercakap-cakap seperti ini dengan laki-laki yang mirip idolanya. Mungkin Hinata hanya bisa melihatnya, itupun dari jarak jauh tidak sedekat ini. Tidak **sedekat** ini.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena kakinya yang dimintanya untuk berdiri tak mampu melakukannya. Kakinya seakan enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk itu. Ah, bahkan kakinya sudah punya kendali sendiri, menolak perintahnya!

"Jujur, kalau bisa aku masih ingin di sini dengan Sasuke. Mengobrol seperti teman. Aku bisa bertanya dan bercerita pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga boleh bertanya padaku, tentang apapun." Tanpa dikomando Hinata tiba-tiba berujar. Itu adalah isi hatinya yang sedari tadi menumpuk hingga akhirnya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Aku senang karena ternyata Sasuke tidak sejutek yang dikatakan beberapa fans Sasuke," Hinata mendecih mengejek. "Mereka bilang Sasuke jutek pada perempuan yang sok akrab dan ingin banyak tahu tentang Sasuke, apalagi perempuan yang tidak dikenal. Tapi sejak awal wawancara, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu, malah aku merasa nyaman. Kalau aku pulang sekarang, pasti akan sulit bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tahu tidak? Sasuke itu mirip dengan Keanu Reeves, menurutku." Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas meja, menyalurkan perasaan gelisahnya. Sasuke memerhatikannya.

"Pasti terdengar konyol ya?" Hinata tertawa kaku. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi kata-kata yang menumpuk di otaknya ditambah rasa sesak yang dirasakan. Mungkin setelah Hinata puas mengeluarkan isi hatinya, ia bisa pulang dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan. Biarlah rasa malu datang nanti, yang terpenting sekarang biarkan Hinata mengeluarkan apa yang dirasanya. Toh, ini pasti pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke.

Tak apa jika Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan ungkapan-ungkapan Hinata. Sungguh, tak apa. Anggap saja Hinata orang lewat.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sasuke." Perasaan Hinata sedikit membaik setelah bicara cukup panjang lebar dan kakinya mulai mengikuti perintahnya lagi. Dasar kakinya, ternyata dia punya alasan menahannya tadi!

Hinata sudah bersiap pergi, namun kali ini ada lagi yang menghalanginya. Bukan respon dari tubuhnya melainkan dari pihak lain, Sasuke lebih tepatnya. Lelaki itu menahan pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Hinata heran. Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sedih meski jantungnya merespon lain saat merasakan sentuhan hangat dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tadi bilang masih ingin di sini denganku 'kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kamu ingin cepat-cepat pergi? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapanmu yang tidak konsisten." Hinata membisu ditanya seperti itu. Tak menyangka Sasuke memerhatikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kamu benar-benar sudah tidak mau lagi menemaniku?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Hinata sendiri bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

"Kamu bilang aku pilihan terakhir, tapi juga merupakan pilihan awal. Kamu tahu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak menganggap ucapanku sindiran saat aku berkata 'Kamu orang pertama yang berkata begitu padaku'." Tangan Sasuke masih belum mau melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Tidakkah kamu sendiri senang saat aku mengatakan hal itu? Kamu orang pertama yang membuatku merasa sesenang ini."

Bolehkah Hinata merasa senang sekarang? Dia tidak salah 'kan mendengar jika Hinata adalah orang pertama yang membuat Sasuke sesenang ini?

Ayolah, Hinata bukanlah gadis yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan seseorang. Hinata mengerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan sebab dirinya pun merasakan demikian. Jadi, apakah itu artinya terdapat _chemistry_ di antara keduanya? Mungkinkah?

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat kurasakan, tapi aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan yang ada. Maka dari itu aku akan mengatakannya." Kali ini Sasuke ikut berdiri, matanya menatap Hinata serius. "Kurasa, aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Jujur, Hinata seringkali bermimpi tentang Keanu Reeves yang datang padanya dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Beberapa kali berakhir manis, tapi ada pula yang berakhir sedikit tragis. Hinata sering menceritakan ceritanya pada Hanabi dan adiknya hanya menanggapi bahwa mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur dan biasanya apa yang dimimpikan akan berbanding terbalik dalam kejadian nyata. Hinata berharap mimpi manisnya bisa terjadi di kehidupan nyata dengan mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seseorang yang spesial, meskipun bukan Keanu Reeves.

Lalu sekarang? Di hadapannya berdiri Sasuke Uchiha, menggengam tangannya setelah tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dan lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya—meski terbilang terlalu awal untuk diungkapkan. Namun cinta tidak pernah mengenal waktu dan tempat 'kan? Cinta bisa terjadi di mana saja, kapan, dan pada siapa saja.

"Sasuke..."

"Tapi hei, bukankah yang paling awal mengutarakan perasaan adalah kamu? Sebab tadi kamu bicara panjang lebar seperti mengungkapkan semua isi hatimu padaku. Kamu sebenarnya yang lebih dulu menyukaiku 'kan?" Hinata kembali bungkam, ia terlalu malu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke memerhatikan ucapannya. Ah, setiap ucapannya lebih tepatnya.

Hinata merona, "Memangnya perempuan mana yang tidak suka pada Sasuke?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Sasuke di depannya terkekeh pelan. Lalu tanpa peringatan, Sasuke melangkah ke sebelah Hinata dan langsung memeluknya, mendekapnya erat.

"Katakan, apakah alasan kamu menyukaiku karena aku mirip Keanu Reeves?" Kalau Hinata menjawab jujur, kira-kira apa respon Sasuke? Apa dia akan merajuk karena disamakan dengan aktor Hollywood itu?

Lalu Hinata harus menjawab seperti apa?

"Sasuke memang mirip dengan Keanu Reeves, lebih tepatnya versi wajah Oriental. Tapi bukan itu _kok_ alasan tepatnya."

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke terdengar menuntut.

"Karena Sasuke baik."

"Itu saja?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Hanya itu." Sasuke mendecih lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Jika perempuan lain ditanya seperti itu pasti mereka akan menjawab berpuluh-puluh alasan," sahut Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke lebih suka mendengar jawaban yang banyak dan Sasuke tidak puas dengan jawabanku?"

"Kapan aku bilang tidak puas dengan jawabanmu?" Hinata tak bisa menjawab. "Hinata, aku puas dengan jawabanmu. Meski kamu tidak menjawabnya, aku sudah paham betul alasan kamu bisa menyukaiku. Aku membandingkan jawabanmu dengan jawaban orang lain karena aku tak butuh jawaban yang berpuluh-puluh hingga membuat telingaku penuh dengan kata-kata yang berlebihan. Satu jawaban darimu bagiku sudah cukup karena kamu sudah membuktikannya dengan tindakan."

Hinata terpana dengan ucapan Sasuke. Lelaki itu selalu bisa membuat Hinata merasa jadi orang penting bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Kenapa aku harus menolak?" Itu artinya boleh! Dan Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu untuk segera menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tubuh Sasuke begitu hangat dan wangi.

Jadi, apakah ini artinya doa yang selama ini dipanjatkan akhirnya benar-benar terwujud sepenuhnya?

Oh, tentu saja! Sasuke 'kan sudah mengutarakan perasaannya juga pada Hinata. Keduanya memiliki _chemistry_!

Hinata terkekeh senang sebab mimpinya terwujud. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang sudah mengabulkan doanya. Ah, jangan lupa Yakumo juga turut andil dalam kejadian ini. Tanpa saran Yakumo, Hinata tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan kembaran Keanu Reeves, apalagi lelaki itupun menyukainya. Ini adalah kejadian luar biasa!

Ingatkan Hinata, Sasuke bukanlah seorang _gay_! Buktinya ia menyukai Hinata yang seorang perempuan. Ini sangat hebat! Hinata tidak akan menghilangkan senyum bahagianya hari ini. Ia akan membagikan kabar baik ini pada Hanabi dan Yakumo sepulang dari Konoha, setelah ia merasa puas menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, memangnya aku sangat mirip dengan Keanu Reeves?" ternyata Sasuke masih penasaran juga.

Kali ini keduanya sudah berada di luar kafe, lebih tepatnya Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke pantai Konoha yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Di sana mereka bisa lebih bebas mengungkapkan perasaan dibandingkan berada di kafe yang sewaktu-waktu ada fans Sasuke yang melihat keduanya bersama. Itu bisa menimbulkan masalah!

"Ya," jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis.

"Apanya?" Hinata berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang duduk di bangku kayu. Kedua tangan Hinata merangkum wajah tampan Sasuke. _Gee_ , Hinata tidak akan pernah merasa bosan melihat wajah Sasuke tiap hari. Apalagi...

"Hidung."

"Hidung?" Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Hidung mancung Sasuke mirip dengan Keanu Reeves," jawab Hinata lebih jelas. Mendengar itu Sasuke tertawa geli. Alasan Hinata memang sangat unik, jauh berbeda dengan yang lain!

Hinata tidak kesal Sasuke menertawakan alasannya. Hanya sedikit jengkel saja.

"Sasuke..." panggil Hinata berharap Sasuke berhenti menertawakannya. Memangnya jawabannya itu lucu ya? Wajah Hinata memberengut kesal.

Bagi Sasuke, ya. Makanya lelaki itu masih tertawa meski tidak selepas tadi.

Ah, panggilan tidak mempan! Mungkin Hinata harus melakukan yang lain agar Sasuke berhenti tertawa.

Dengan tiba-tiba Hinata mengecup ujung hidung Sasuke. Dan hasilnya? Sasuke berhenti tertawa seketika. Sudah pasti Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata yang cukup berani.

Dan di pelaku hanya tersenyum manis. Oh, tidak tahukah jika Sasuke itu tipe pendendam? Ia tidak pernah mau kalah dari orang lain. Tapi bagi Hinata mungkin sebuah pengecualian. Tapi pengecualian kali ini merupakan pengecualian lain.

Sasuke tidak mau membiarkan Hinata menang. Hinata perlu dibalas.

Hinata tidak tahu jika sejak pertama kali Sasuke bertemu muka dengannya, Sasuke ingin sekali mendekap gadis manis nan imut itu. Pipinya yang merona mengingatkannya pada tomat favoritnya. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengabaikan yang namanya tomat masak. Begitu merah dan menggoda. Sedangkan pipi Hinata, merah dan menggemaskan.

Dengan beraninya, Sasuke menarik kepala Hinata kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Hinata yang mulai memerah akibat tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir ranumnya.

Hinata kaget bukan main! Pasalnya Sasuke tidak bilang akan menciumnya.

'Apa tadi kamu minta izin saat mencium ujung hidungnya?' sahut batin Hinata.

Memang benar, tadi Hinata juga tidak bilang apa-apa saat ia mengecup ujung hidung Sasuke, maka tidak salah jika Sasuke membalasnya.

Hinata yang awalnya bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Hinata tidak menyangka ketika ia melakukan itu, Sasuke semakin mendekapnya dan ciuman itu semakin intens.

Jujur, Hinata tidak keberatan. Sangat suka malah!

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku suka hidung mancungmu," ucap Hinata sambil mencubit ujung hidung Sasuke yang sangat digilainya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku juga suka ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menekan bibir bawah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Sontak wajah Hinata memerah, malu berat!

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata, kalau kamu menjerit seperti itu kamu terlihat seperti ingin kumakan."

Oh, Sasuke dan pikiran nakalnya! Yah, setidaknya Sasuke Uchiha yang menurut Hinata mirip Keanu Reeves bukanlah seorang _gay_. Buktinya Sasuke menggilai bibir Hinata—Hinata seutuhnya, lebih tepatnya.

 _So? Yeah!_

.

..

...

 **TAMAT**

Kayanya saya lebih banyak mengetik nama Keanu Reeves ya daripada nama Sasuke Uchiha? Hahaha... Well, Keanu Reeves emang salah satu aktor yang saya suka dan kabar miring begitu pernah saya denger, tapi ga tau deh benar apa nggaknya, saya ga pernah cari tahu lebih lanjut. Biarin aja, toh itu orang laen. Kalo ada pembaca yang tahu informasi tentang Keanu Reeves dan kenyataannya dia ga gay, jangan marah ya. Toh saya juga ga mengiyakan. Saya cuma dapet kabar aja. Di cerita ini juga begitu. Kepastian apa KR itu gay ato nggak emang nggak dicantumin. Tar salah banget!

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau sempetin baca fic karya saya. Kalo ada yg mirip2, itu ga disengaja. Fic ini saya buat selama dua hari. Panjang pula!

Yang berkenan kasih pendapat, silakan!

Salam hangat,

Bernadette Dei


End file.
